memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liste der Übersetzungsfehler
Da Star Trek auf Englisch produziert wird, schleichen sich bei der Übersetzung in die deutsche Sprache immer wieder Fehler ein. Eine absolut korrekte Übersetzung ist nahezu unmöglich, jedoch sind einige Fehler offensichtlich. Manchmal regen sie zum schmunzeln an und manchmal dazu, die rechte Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Oder es geht auch ein Wortwitz verloren bzw. in seltenen Fällen kommt ein neuer hinzu. Und in manchen Fällen klingt die englische Bezeichnung passender. Eine Sammlung dieser Fehler und verlorenen bzw. gewonnenen Wortwitze (evtl. mit Erklärung) wird hier aufgelistet: Übersetzungsfehler ; Viele Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt dringt die Enterprise in Galaxien vor, die nie ein Mensch zuvor gesehen hat: Stammt aus dem Vorspann von TOS. Im Englischen wird gesagt ...to boldly go where no man has gone before, zu Deutsch etwa ... um dorthin zu geh'n wo noch kein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist. Die ''Enterprise'' ist nie in eine andere Galaxie eingedrungen, sondern nur aus unserer dreimal hinaus. ; "YOU" wird im Kontext des Gespräches falsch mit "Sie" übersetzt: Dieser Fehler taucht oft in TNG bei Riker und Troi auf, die sich im privaten Rahmen mal mit "Du" und mal mit "Sie" anreden. Dies ist äußerst irritierend vor dem Hintergrund, dass sie früher eine Liebesbeziehung hatten. Dieser Übersetzungsfehler geht sogar so weit, dass Wesley Crusher in der Folge seine Mutter beim privaten Abendessen mit "Sie" anspricht. Auch bei DS9 und VOY wird oft das "Du" in "Sie" umgewandelt. Erst bei ENT wurde das "Du" wieder richtig übersetzt. ; "Pane Chekov": Der russische Vorname Pavel wurde von den Übersetzern in das tschechische Wort für "Herr" umgewandelt. Der korrekte Name lautet "Pavel Chekov", ; "Sol-Antrieb": "Warp Drive" im engl. Original. "Warp" klang jedoch nach Meinung der ZDF-Synchronabteilung in den 1960ern zu exotisch für deutsche Ohren ; Die "Weiblichen" der Ferengi: im engl. Text "females". Nicht wirklich ein Fehler eher eine unsaubere Übersetzung. "Weibchen" wäre korrekter. Analog dazu findet sich in ein allerdings beabsichtigtes Missverständnis: "Menschen" wird von den Ferengi als "Männchen" verstanden. ; "Unterbrecher": In der Folge wird "Disruptor" mit "Unterbrecher" übersetzt. Da "Disruptor" vorher nie übersetzt wurde, wäre die englische Bezeichnung angemessener gewesen. In der Originalserie wurde häufig einfach "Blaster" verwendet. ; "Raumgeschwindigkeit": In der ersten Synchronfassung von befiehlt Worf dies. Es ergibt jedoch keinen Sinn da sich das Schiff schon im (Welt-)Raum befindet. Die richtige Übersetzung von "Ramming-Speed" ist "Ramm-Geschwindigkeit", was auch in einer späteren Fassung korrigiert wurde. ; "Verringern Sie das Kraftfeld": zu hören in . Im Original lower the forcefield, was mit senken Sie das Kraftfeld richtig übersetzt wäre. ; "Abweichung 12 Mikronen": "Mikronen" ist des Öfteren zu hören, unter anderem in . Die richtige Übersetzung von "microns" ist "Mikrometer". Die Einheit "Mikron" existiert nicht. ; "Fähnrich": Der Rang des "Fähnrich" bezeichnet einen Offiziersanwärter beim Heer der deutschen Armee und Marine. In der engl. Fassung lautet er "Ensign" (sprich: "ensin") und geht zwar historisch gesehen aus dem Fahnenträger hervor, der gleichwertige deutsche Rang ist jedoch "Leutnant". ; "Kirk unter Anklage": Die [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]] wird zur Independence. Commodore Stone zu Captain Stone, Kirk ist Commander. Das letzte Treffen von Kirk und Areel Shaw wird von vier Jahre, sieben Monate und ein paar Tage zu vier Jahre, elf Monate und 23 Tage ; "Weltraumfieber": Bei dieser Folge wurde die Übersetzung mit voller Absicht des ZDF verfälscht. Der sexuelle Charakter von Spocks "Pon Farr" war der Redaktion zu riskant für Vorabendprogramm. In der deutschen Fassung wird die Handlung wie eine Fieber-Phantasie von Spock dargestellt und das "Pon Farr" als Krankheit verkauft. ; "Notlandung auf Galileo 7": Falsche Übersetzung des engl. Titels "The Galileo Seven". Die Übersetzung lässt erwarten, dass ein Shuttle auf dem Planeten "Galileo 7" abstürzt. Die Video/DVDversion der Folge lautet korrekterweise "Notlandung der Galileo 7", am sinnvollsten wäre sicherlich "Die 7 von der Galileo" gewesen. ; "Zeitsprung mit Q": Q katapultiert die ''Enterprise''-D in dieser Folge quer durch Galaxie, aber nicht durch die Zeit. Den Originaltitel "Q Who?" hätte man passender zur Handlung übersetzen können. ; "Raumflotte": engl. als "Starfleet" bezeichnet. Was eigentlich immer hätte mit "Sternenflotte" übersetzt werden können. Dennoch wurde es, vor allem in TOS und gelegentlich in TNG, mit "Raumflotte" übersetzt. Im Romanen wird "Starfleet" nie übersetzt, so das der Leser manchmal den fälschlichen Eindruck hat bei "Starfleet" handle es sich um eine Person. In der Originalfassung von ist das Konzept der Sternenflotte noch gar nicht erdacht und wird somit in der Originalfassung auch nicht erwähnt. Da die deutsche Fassung erst 1993 synchronisiert wurde, brachten die Übersetzer das Wort "Sternenflotte" ein. ; "Hyperraum" und "Subraum": In den ersten Staffeln von TNG wurde das wort Subraum einige Male fälschlicherweise mit Hyperraum übersetzt. "Hyperraum" ist aus Star Wars bekannt, hat aber im Star Trek Universum scheinbar eine andere Bedeutung als Subraum. Wortwitze ; Die Schotten, Mr. Scott: In der engl. Originalfassung von sagt Capt. Kirk The doors, Mr.Scott. Die deutsche Fassung ist amüsant vor dem Hintergrund dass Scotty Schotte ist. ; "Aldebaran": In der Deutschen Fassung von zitiert Data ein schmutziges Gedicht. Im Original ist von der Venus die Rede. ; "Q2", "Q Who", "True Q" : Diese Reime gingen in der deutschen Übersetzung der Titel der Folgen verloren. Die liegt wohl an der unterschiedlichen Aussprache von "Q" im Deutschen und im Englischen. Siehe auch Verschiedene Artikel deren Inhalt nur der Deutschen Fassung zu entnehmen ist: *Bolschewismus *Gedenkgottesdienst *USS Independence *Marxismus? *Stipendium *Thorndike Kategorie:Meta-Trek